The present invention relates generally to monitoring and control interfaces for HVAC equipment. The present invention relates more particularly to systems and methods for providing a dynamic web interface for HVAC equipment.
Conventional monitoring and control interfaces are generated by a computer system that receives data points from HVAC equipment. For example, a user device may include interface software configured to receive data points and generate an interface that presents the data points to a user. In order for the interface to be used, the interface software must be installed on the user device. Web interfaces are a type of interface that do not require specialized software to use, other than a common web browser. However, web interfaces are often difficult to generate and/or customize to particular HVAC devices. It would be desirable to provide an interface for HVAC equipment that overcomes these and other disadvantages of existing systems.